


Gregs Day

by Anonymous



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, EXCEPT WHEN IT IS, I don't know if I'm doing the tags right, It's never lupus, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Not Beta'd, Oops - spoiler!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg cures a patient and finds love all in one day. Story better than summary. Contains boy-kissing. Don't Like Don't Read!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gregs Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bad Bang Challenge - Deliberate badfic illustrated by people who can't draw.
> 
> See the art for this story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BadBangTest/works/2238231)

Gregory House MD woke up in his apartment in Princton, New Jersey, USA, with a really bad pain in his thigh. Like it was bad, really bad, like the worst pain you could possibly imagine. Really, really bad. So bad that he almost swore. 

So he took four Vicodin. He dry swallowed them because he's just super cool like that and there isn't any water anywhere near, and the pain is really bad anyway so it's not like he can get up and go and get a drink of water or anything, not with that really bad pain in his leg. (The pain in in his right leg - he had an infarction five years ago and Stacey betrayed him and made him be in pain all the time)

So after a little while the Vicodin helped the pain, so he took a couple more and then he got up and limped into the shower because he needed to get to the hospital to cure his patient. Because he's a world famous doctor and everyone comes to him (even from Cuba!!!) when they need to find out what's wrong with them and he cures them. Because he's just that good.

Anyways, after he had a shower he took a couple more Vicodin and then had some Macadamia Nut Pancakes for breakfast and got on his motorcycle (an orange Repsol with a giant scrape down the side. He puts his cane in a special holder on the side) and rode to the hospital.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~H&W4Ever ~~~~~ H&W4Ever ~~~~~~ H&W4Ever ~~~~H&W4Ever~~~~~

 

So when House (that's what people call him, nobody calls him Greg) got to the hospital he limped into the clinic and he saw the Endocrinologist standing there. Her name is Lisa Cuddy. She's the boss of the whole hospital. She was standing there in her low cut top and a mini skirt and hooker heels and her blue (????? - check this) eyes were flashing angrily at him.

"I want you to do your clinic hours!!!!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Seriously, she was really loud.

"Well, you can't always get what you want. " Greg said with a smirk and rolling eyes. Then he limped off towards the fourth floor where his Diagnostic department was. He had a patient to save. Cuddy stamped her foot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~H&W4Ever ~~~~~ H&W4Ever ~~~~~~ H&W4Ever ~~~~H&W4Ever~~~~~

 

The ducklings (thats what he called his fellows) were there already. There was Cameron, a beautiful woman with a dead husband, Chase the Wombat (he's australian so House calls him a wombat), and Foreman who was African American and sort of annoying. **(A/N : I'm using these ducklings because the later ducklings sort of suck except for Kutner and look what happened to him)**

"Oh, Doctor House, are you okay?" Cameron said when she saw him limping in. Chase and Foreman rolled their eyes.

"I'm just peachy, how are you?" House snarked back and Cameron looked sad (she has a crush on House). Chase & Foreman rolled their eyes.

Just then he saw his best friend walking past in the hallway. James Wilson is an oncologist and the Department head. He limped out of the room and asked Wilson where he was going. Wilson was going to the cafeteria for lunch so House told the ducklings to give the patient an MRI and limped after Wilson.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~H&W4Ever ~~~~~ H&W4Ever ~~~~~~ H&W4Ever ~~~~H&W4Ever~~~~~

 

While Wilson was eating House stole food off his plate. Wilson rolled his eyes at him but let him do it.

"How is your patient?" The shorter, younger, man with floppy hair questioned.

House ate a chip and talked with his mouth full in a very disgusting manner. "He had a seizure and then started coughing up blood. It was sooooo cool."

"You shouldn't talk like that." The brown haired oncologist said disapprovingly with his hands on his hips.

House shrugged and took another couple of Vicodin. Wilson frowned at him.

"How many of those have you taken today?" he interrogated House.

"I don't know Moooooommmmmmm." House made a face.

Just then the Wombat came up to them and talked in his Australian accent. 

"Crikey, House! The patient can't move. He's stiff as a board. You need to come. Buggered if we know what to do."

House limped off leaving Wilson behind with no food.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~H&W4Ever ~~~~~ H&W4Ever ~~~~~~ H&W4Ever ~~~~H&W4Ever~~~~~

 

The patient got worse. Much worse. Like circling the drain several times worse.

House told the patient's father that he must be lying about something and the patient's father got annoyed and punched House in the face. House fell down and his leg began really hurting again and Cuddy came up and yelled at him some more. Then everyone else yelled at House who was only trying to find out what was wrong with the patient.

So House went back to his office, grabbed Ball-y off the desk and limped outside to the balcony (after taking some more Vicodin).

Wilson came out to the balcony. He put his hands on his hips.

"Patient hit you?" he said looking at House's face.

"No, I walked into a door" snarked House.

Wilson was holding an apple and House grabbed it.

"Hey. That's my apple."Wilson said. "I was going to eat that."

The other man looked at the apple. Then he smiled, his cerulean blue eyes lit up in an epiphany. He limped off without another word. Wilson sighed. He was still hungry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~H&W4Ever ~~~~~ H&W4Ever ~~~~~~ H&W4Ever ~~~~H&W4Ever~~~~~

 

House went and explained what was wrong with the patient to the ducklings and the patients family. The patient was very happy that she wasn't going to die after all.

His leg was still hurting so he took some more Vicodin and limped off towards the hospital exit. On the way he ran into Wilson.

Wilson touched House's black eye. "I don't like it when the patients hit you," he said. His chocolate brown eyes met House's bright blue ones. House's skin felt warm where Jimmy had touched it. Other bits of him felt warm as well. Very warm.

"Jimmy, I love you," House said. His heart was beating out of his chest.

"I love you too, Greg." The oncologist said warmly. House released a breath he didn't know he was holding and they kissed right there in front of the clinic patients and everything. The patients all clapped and whistled. Someone took a photo on their iPhone 5. Cameron looked annoyed.

Cuddy smiled at them. "Take it home, boys, you're frightening the patients" she laughed. She was very happy for both of them.

"Come on Jimmy let's get some Chinese to eat."

They walked together towards the hospital doors.

"So, what was wrong with the patient," Wilson said.

"It was Lupus," House grinned.

"You said it's never Lupus."

"Well you know what they say, Jimmy. Everybody lies."

 

 

The End....for now !

P.S - Someone made an awesome cover this story you guyz -<http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BadBangTest/works/2238231> . Squee!!!

 

 


End file.
